Eternalia Hospital/1
Roleplay ARDELLE SONG: 'Ardelle ran to the front desk, “Where is Caradoc Kwelv? And don‘t you dare say, ‘Only family alllowed‘ I’m his girlfriend I have every right to be in there.” The attendent looked over whelmed, “He’s right this way.” '''ARDELLE SONG: '''She walked up to him, taking in his state, “Oh my gosh Caradoc, I’m so sorry,” '''ARDELLE SONG: '''It broke her heart to see him at this state, “They’re wrapping your bandages wrong,” She murmured. She unwinded the gauze then got new gauze to reapply. '''ARDELLE SONG: '“I need to have a word with your nurse. They should know how to wrap a bandage.” She crossed her arms and glared at the gauze. 'ARDELLE SONG: '“This is painful for me to watch, how are you even getting though this?” She buried her face in her hands. 'ARDELLE SONG: '“Son of Fintan, mass murderer, pryokinetic, one of th many who tried to kill my best friend.” She listed, “Yeah, I guess I do.” 'ARDELLE SONG: '“I bet it did.” She whispered, “I talked to Calla earlier, she‘s fine Now. Though J can’t say the same for you.” 'ARDELLE SONG: '“That reminds me, I brought something for you.” She pulled out a container, “I know hospital food tastes terrible, so I figured I could make you some of that stuff we made at my house.” 'ARDELLE SONG: '“I wish I could take the pain instead of you. It kills me to see you in this state.”She told him with sadness in her voice. 'ARDELLE SONG: '“Yeah, Okay.” She grabbed the vial and gave it to him. Her eye’s widened, “You probably need water or something.“ She walked around searching for the a bottle. When he grabbed the bottle, she dropped it. “Oh, I’m so sorry, I don’t know what I‘m doing. I’ll just get you a new bottle. But I have to find it first...” 'ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle walked out of the room, “Exuse me! Yes you, could I have a bottle of youth please?” When she finally got the bottle, she gave it to Caradoc, “Well I finally did it.” '''ARDELLE SONG: '“Then... I’ll stay all week. I’ll just... sit here.“ She walked to a seat and sat down. 'ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle shook her head, “No I’m sorry I wasn’t there. I-I could have washed out the flames or something,” '''ARDELLE SONG: '“Calla has a habit of getting into near death situations. She get‘s it from Sophie.” She said with a shrug. 'ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle froze. She was pretty sure her heart stopped in her chest. “Y-you’re probably just on a haze from the medicine. Y-you don’t mean that, do you?” She it sure what she was feeling, happiness? Shock? Definitely a lot of shock. '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle thought, did she want him to mean it? “Yeah, I do.” '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle’s heart was beating incredibly fast. She was tongue tied, as if she still couldn’t comprehend what he said. '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle snapped out of her trance and cleared her throat, “Yeah, Yeah I’m fine.” '''ARDELLE SONG: '“No, it’s fine.“ She stood up, “Um, I’ll be right back.” 'ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle came back with a large cake. “Today’s your birthday. I had everything planned out, I guess I’ll just save it for another time.” '''ARDELLE SONG: '“Defiantly. Uh, I wasn’t sure what flavour you preferred, So I bought all of the cakes they had, than ordered a bunch.” She blushed a little, “That one is red velve. But you can just tell me what you like and I’ll get the cake.” 'ARDELLE SONG: '“What’s your favourite type? I’ll go get it.” She said standing up. 'ARDELLE SONG: '“No, I got a bunch of cakes for a reason. If it’s mint chocolate you want, it’s mint chocolate you’re going to get.” She light leaped back to her house and grabbed the cake. When she got back to his hospital room, she set the cake down. 'ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle cut out a piece and put it on a plat with a fork. “Here.” She handed him the cake. '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle let out a she was holding in, “Oh thank the heavens you like it. I thought you were going to hate the one thing I actually could do on you’re birthday.” '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle smiled, “That‘s good to know. I would give you your present, but it can’t actually come into the hospital, or at least, I don’t think it can.” She explained. '''ARDELLE SONG: '''She looked around, “So what are you going to do here? It looks like it’s can get pretty boring.” '''ARDELLE SONG: '“So you’re finally 16, that must be exciting.” She grinned, “You’re getting so old.” 'ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle frowned, “Do you want another pill?” '''ARDELLE SONG: '“Maybe it will help if you go to sleep.” She concluded. 'ARDELLE SONG: '“You don’t need to th8nk me. Now go to sleep.” She commande. 'ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle sighed, “I love you too Caradoc.” She whispered to herself. '''ARDELLE SONG: '“Yeah. Uh, do I know you?” She asked the girl. 'ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle nodded, “Nice to meet you Natalie.“ '''ARDELLE SONG: '“I’m his girlfriend.” She answered. '''ARDELLE SONG:”I noticed that too. Did he get any spinal injuries?” She asked Natalie. ARDELLE SONG: 'Ardelle winced, Caradoc was in much more pain than she thought. “I’m looking into the medical field. That’s some serious stuff he got into. You typically don’t get such severe injuries.” '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle turned pale, “How much progress has he made since he got admitted in?” '''ARDELLE SONG: '“Two whole weeks? That’s a very long time for elves. Do you think he can be realised anytime soon?” She asked. 'ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle shook her head, “It doesn’t matter what I prefer, it’s what he wants. You’ll have to ask him when he wakes up.” '''ARDELLE SONG: '“But if he has the proper care outside of this hospital, the recovery won’t take as long.” She pointed out. '''ARDELLE SONG:”I can handle it, I’ve delt with much harder medical issues than Caradoc’s. Calla Foster, she typically ends up coming here at least once a week. I have helped her recover while she was fully under my care.” Ardelle told Natalie. '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle smiled, “I’ll be sure to remember that. But I’m still in Foxfire, so I wouldn’t be able to get a job for a few years.” Category:Archived Roleplay Category:Eternalia Hospital Archives